overprotective
by envysparkler
Summary: In which Rin realizes that his sister should really have been kept in a maximum security prison until she turned sixty. - Rin/Gou.


**a/n:** a free! fic i wrote a long time ago and am only now uploading. happy new year!

**dedication:** to family.

**disclaimer:** i don't own anything.

**summary:** In which Rin realizes his sister should really have been kept in a maximum-security prison until she turned sixty. – Rin/Gou.

* * *

**overprotective**

* * *

It was only after the prefectural that Rin realized that leaving his sister largely to her own devices was a Very Bad Thing.

There was something to be said for how long it took him to come to this realization but Rin had long since mastered the art of ignoring everything and everyone around him.

Iwatobi had joined them for a combined training session, both teams reasoning that an edge of competitiveness would go a long way in increasing their strength. Of course, custom mandated that every time his lecherous captain caught sight of his baby sister, they would flirt.

And awkwardly. Rin felt like stabbing a fork into his ears. Repeatedly.

Unfortunately, Seijirou was his captain, and scary when he wanted to be, so Rin let them be, reasoning that it was just some harmless flirting.

Well, until Seijirou asked her out on a date.

Rin was turning around, murder in his red eyes as fury rose in his veins, ready to beat him into a pulp, captain or not, when he heard his sister's strained reply.

"Um…sorry, I already have a boyfriend."

Seijirou looked distraught and incessantly apologized for putting her on the spot, but Gou waved his words off with a carefree smile and they resumed chatting about…well, about whatever they were talking about before that _bastard_ had the nerve to ask his little sister out on a date.

Rin felt vindicated after his little sister's rejection – right up until her words registered in his brain.

A boyfriend. A _boyfriend._

Rin almost keeled over on the spot.

Regaining his composure, he stalked over to Seijirou and Gou, drawing up to his full height and baring his shark teeth in an intimidating snarl. Seijirou nearly dove into the pool at the sight of his teammate's furious expression but Gou merely smiled, "Hello, Niisan!"

"Don't _'hello, Niisan!'_ me!" Rin almost yelled, walking forward until she had to crane her neck directly up to see his face, "When. Did. You. Get. A. _Boyfriend_."

"Oh, that," Gou said dismissively, already turning back to Seijirou, "I don't see how that concerns you."

"Like _hell_ it doesn't concern me!" Rin growled, "I think I have a right to know which unfortunate bastard is fornicating with my little sister!"

"Fornicating, Niisan, really?" Gou muffled a snicker, "Who the hell says _fornicating_ anymore?"

"Don't change the subject," he spat out. Seijirou wisely decided to leave the Matsuoka siblings along and edged over to the other end of the pool, where the Iwatobi members had just emerged from the changing rooms.

Gou looked away from him and Rin followed her line of sight to Haru, Mako, Nagisa and Rei. He felt a sudden stab of horror, "Don't tell me it's one of _them_!"

"What?" Gou jumped, startled, "N-no, don't be _silly_, Niisan –" Rin tuned out the rest of her babbling. Whenever she lied, Gou twisted a lock of her hair and looked from side to side. Normally, Rin would've thought it was hilarious, the shifty way she acted, but right now all he could feel was unadulterated fury.

"_Who_?" he breathed out, furious, as he scanned the four before his eyes widened, "It better not be Rei!"

"What?" Gou snapped, "Of course not!" This time, Rin was pleased to note that she met his glare, her own orbs angry and defensive.

Rin ignored her spluttered protests and resumed his scrutiny of the remaining three members, wondering which of them had the guts to ask out _his_ little sister…

"Stop being so ridiculous, Niisan," Gou scowled and began to stalk away from him, walking back towards her team. In that instant, Rin had a moment of clarity.

"It's Makoto, isn't it?"

The way Gou froze at his words was proof enough for him and Rin spent the rest of the afternoon chasing a terrified Makoto around the indoor pool.

* * *

**le fin**

* * *

**a/n:** light-hearted and humorous! finally turns out the way i want it too.


End file.
